Polterpup
Polterpup is a white ghost dog that appears in Luigi's Mansion 2, and makes a return in Luigi's Mansion 3. In story mode, he is notorious for taking special Keys that Luigi needs to progress, hence his role as a mini-boss. Polterpup may also revive Luigi when he loses all of his HP if he happens to have a Gold Dog Bone on him. Polterpup has 50 HP every time Luigi fights him. The Description in E. Gadd's vault says: ???? "I haven't come up with a name for this mischevious and adorable Polterpup yet. He's caused us a whole mess of trouble, but I think the playful tyke just wants someone to take him in." The official website states, as well as the above: "These playful canines have a strange and voracious appetite. They tend to eat objects you need, running off with them at exactly the wrong moment." History Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon The Polterpup is first shown in level A-1 "Poltergust 5000" in the Mudroom of the Gloomy Manor. The Polterpup is seen digging up a gemstone in the Mudroom Exterior. It begins to play with and chew on the gemstone, eventually tossing up into a nearby tree and then flees the scene. The Polterpup is seen at the end of level B-4 "Pool Party" in the Rooftop Pool of Haunted Towers. Just as Luigi gets his hand on the key to the treetop, The Polterpup snatches it from him. Luigi exclaims displeasure with the Polterpups actions, but it merely continues excitedly playing with the key, eventually throwing it out the window and then jumping out as well. The Polterpup makes it's first major appearance in level B-5 "Doggone Key" of the Haunted Towers. Luigi enters the courtyard to find the Polterpup still has the key. The Polterpup once again begins to play with the key and then swallows it whole. Luigi will then chase the Polterpup all over the Haunted Towers, following its spectral paw prints with the help of the Dark Light Device. In the end, Luigi tracks the Polterpup down in the West Bedroom. Luigi captures the Polterpup and recovers the key. Back in the bunker, E. Gadd examines the key to find that it is all chewed up and slimey from the Polterpup eating it. Very soon after, The Polterpup escapes the Poltergust 5000, licks E. Gadd and escapes the Bunker. The Polterpup makes its second major appearance in level C-4 "Play Catch" of the Old Clockworks. Luigi is pixelated into Clockworks Court, where 3 Greenies are seen playing catch with the Hour Hand for the Clock Tower Gate. The Polterpup watching the Greenies, snatches the Hour Hand from them, eats it and then runs off into The Old Clockworks, with the Greenies in pursuit. Luigi chases the Polterpup throughout Old Clockworks, tracking it down in the Finishing Room. Luigi once again captures the Polterpup and recovers the Hour Hand. Back in E. Gadd's Bunker, the Polterpup manages to escape once more. The Polterpup makes its third appearance in level E-1 "Front-Door Key" of the Treacherous Mansion. Just Luigi is about to open the front door, The Polterpup flies out and snatches the Front-Door Key. Luigi chases the Polterpup throughout the tunnels beneath the Treacherous Mansion. Luigi eventually tracks down and captures the Polterpup in the Dungeon Cells, this time capturing it for real and recovers the Front-Door Key. The Polterpup appears one last time in the ending cutscene. After the Dark Moon is restored, the Polterpup walks up to Luigi, feeling remorseful for its past actions. Luigi takes Polterpup in and adopts it at the end of the game. Back in Luigi's house, just as Luigi is about to go to sleep, the Polterpup jumps up onto his lap and sleeps with him. The Polterpup also appeares in Scarescraper in polterpup mode and surprise mode. You need to use The Dark Light Device to search for the dog house and find the Polterpups. The Regular Polterpup has 50 HP while Big Polterpup has 100 and also the Scarescraper Polterpups have a blue collars instead of red ones. Luigi's Mansion 3 The Polterpup is reappears in Luigi's Mansion 3, acting as a sort of tutorial character for luigi early-game. The Polterpup accompanies Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach and the 3 Toads to the Last-Resort Hotel. In this game however, The Polterpup is an ally to Luigi, instead of an enemy. The Polterpup helps track down important items for Luigi and also gives Luigi hints on where to go. , a Slammer and a Hider.]] Trivia *When Polterpup passes through a wall, he leaves an imprint behind, similar to Slimer from Ghostbusters. *"Polterpup" is a portmanteau of "'Polter'geist" and "'Pup'py". Thus giving it the name, "Polterpup". *In Luigi's Mansion 2, after the Dark Moon is restored, the ghosts including the Polterpup regain their peaceful composure and have pupils. The Polterpup goes on to live with Luigi in his home and is seemingly still pacified by the Dark Moon, since it still has pupils. **However in Luigi's Mansion 3, The Polterpup remains by Luigi's side but no longer has pupils and yet is still friendly and helpful toward Luigi. Category:Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Special Ghosts Category:ScareScraper Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:ScareScraper Bosses Category:Dogs Category:Ghost dogs Category:Animals Category:B-4: Pool Party Category:B-5: Doggone Key Category:C-4: Play Catch Category:E-1: Front-Door Key Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:White ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion 3